lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1830
Report #1830 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: MusicBoxes Org: Hallifax Status: Completed Oct 2017 Furies' Decision: Leave as -10/-10 and change to room effect. You can counter with disjunction horns. Problem: Currently emeraldbox, azurebox and goldenbox can all be cranked to give -10/-10 health, mana and ego regeneration to all enemies in a room, respectively. This effect will last for a significant period of time, or until a disjunction horn is blown at the person using it. Because of the high values in both the malus of music boxes and the amount regenerated with the highest levels of regeneration (26% of max vitals per 10 seconds at 13/13), this has created a situation where music boxes can be the difference between someone having virtually no regeneration and an incredible amount of regeneration. As an example, this is enough passively regenerate enough to go above some mana kill thresholds from 0 mana. 7 R: 7 Solution #1: Reduce the malus to -5/-5. Instead of removing the effect completely, make disjunction horns reduce the effect of music boxes to -3/-3 until the current duration is up or the music box is cranked again. 5 R: 8 Solution #2: Reduce the malus to -5/-5. Have music boxes be a room effect rather than a defence that follows the player. Make music boxes affect every player in the room. Only one music box of any type can be used in each room, with the latest one cranked taking effect. Player Comments: ---on 10/11 @ 22:01 sets as pending ---on 10/12 @ 03:13 writes: These maluses should be -5/-10, but I agree with the general concept of reducing it. Can there be a Sol3 that otherwise leaves everything as-is? Sol1 is close, but having a way to fully nix the box is probably better than just reducing it a little. ---on 10/12 @ 16:22 writes: I don't like option 2 too much as it feels like a buff to defending and holding a room. I thought the general view was that we don't want to be buffing the fortress meta so much. ---on 10/12 @ 16:32 writes: Solution 1 is more preferable than 2 but I'm sort of indifferent about nerfing music boxes overall. I'm fine with them staying at -10/-10. Timed burst is an important part of many orgs and classes set ups. Regen is tricky to time into this due to it not having any room message. Maybe if we are looking at regen we could see about a way to see regen ticks to help with timing? Also not sure why you would want to nerf disjunction? I'm happy with leaving disjunction as it is as a 100% stop to music boxes ---on 10/15 @ 03:41 writes: To me, the problem with music boxes now is that they essentially wipe out regeneration (excepting, obviously, artifacted-capped people) regardless of their actual regeneration level. Music boxes are fairly trivial to supply and maintain, and they heavily devalue regeneration effects from races, classes, etc in group combat. I much prefer a -5 instead of -10 - people who do not have some investment in regen may still be zeroed out, but it will treat an elfen warrior in the woods different than a lobo monk with introspection locked, instead of treating them the same as the status quo does. I am fine with disjunction fully nixing the box or not. I prefer Sol1, though I do think it is not so simple as 'fortress' since a) a new crank replaces the existing, and b) it effects *everyone* in the room as written, and only one can be active instead of all three. I think those points are worth considering more than 'fortress,' since in Sol2 the fortress team would be standing in a no-regen zone that affects them, and that could be changed to another vital in one balance. ---on 10/16 @ 23:38 writes: Voting no in favour of my suggested solution 3 listed above (neither of these presented options are ideal to me, would have preferred the addition of a solution to vote for but will have to rely on comments instead I suppose). ---on 10/18 @ 22:17 writes: I agree that this is a problem, but don't like any of the solutions. Making the musicboxes into -5/-10 would be okay, but ideally I'd like to report an entirely different solution. ---on 10/18 @ 22:46 writes: Would also rather just see it lowered to -5/-10 ---on 10/21 @ 01:46 writes: Generally, I agree with the "problem" in that musicboxes are too impactful, though I'm not on board with sol 1/2 for reasons already stated. The 'solution 3' idea of reducing malus to -5/-5, -5/-10 or similar seems reasonable to implement and re-assess if needed. ---on 10/21 @ 03:58 writes: I would also support Xenthos's Sol3 (-5/-10 but all other mechanics stay the same)